Knight Spells
Knight Spells This Page will contain every obtainable Knight Spell. Along with some pictures and small information. Open Content for an easier search about your spell. Note: ''It will not include general spells, such as Utani Death Hur. Check THIS Page if you want information about the general spells.'' Knight Spells in overall: '''Details about the Knight Spells. Contains full names, mana cost, to obtain, some small information and a picture. Spells will increase in damage with a higher Rebirth. 'Elite Knight. (Rebirth 0-49) ' Rebirth 0 Xerazx Explosion (Forgotten Legend) ' *Cast Spell Name': Forgotten Legend *Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; Starter Spell *Further Information ; Thanks to its big explosion, it's a really good leveling spell since you can hit more monsters at once. Rebirth 1 Super Fierce Strike (Uber Exori) ' *Cast Spell Name': Uber Exori *Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; Reach Rebirth 1 *Further Information ; Should deal higher damage than Forgotten Legend. But is slightly smaller. 'Rebirth 5 Swords Legends' (Exori Swords) ' *Cast Spell Name': Exori Swords *Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; Reach Rebirth 5. *Further Information ; Really cool annimation and good for leveling. Starting out with an big area spell and then throws swords from you clockwise. 'Rebirth 10 Knight Strike' (Exori Strike) ' *Cast Spell Name:' Exori Strike *Mana Cost. 25% Mana *How to obtain; Quest at Rebirth 10. *Further Information ; Big area spell with a cool annimation. Useful for leveling. Have to complete the Quest to obtain. 'Rebirth 25 Knight Power' (Knight Star) *'Cast Spell Name: '''Knight Star *'Mana Cost.' 100 *'How to obtain;' Reach Rebirth 25 *'Further Information ;' ~Good damage spell. But I personally would use another spell while leveling in THIS rebirth. 'Rebirth 35 Knight Rock''' (Exori Rock) ''' '''*Cast Spell Name: Exori Rock *Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; Reach Rebirth 35 *Further Information ; High damage spell. Useful to level with. (Use other spells if you want to hit a bigger area). 'Mixed Elite Knight (Rebirth 50) '''This is the first Promotion.(After the Elite Knight) To recieve the Mixed Promotion, you need to do the Quest at second floor temple. (Insert link/picture and edit).* ''Work in progress 'Promotion Quest. Deathdrive' (Hell Deathdrive). ' *Cast Spell Name:' Hell Deathdrive *Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; Accomplish Mixed Promotion Quest *Further Information ; ' Really useful for leveling. And thanks to the high damage, you can now kill harder monsters easier. 'Donator Knight Spell (Mega Gran) ' *Cast Spell Name:' Mega Gran *Mana Cost. 1% Mana *How to obtain; Complete Donator Spell Quest. *Further Information ; One of the best spells despite the small area. You can use it from a distance. Best in PVP-situation or single target leveling. 'Extreme Rock Rune' (!Adori Mas Gran). This is an conjure rune spell. 'Cast Spell Name:' !Adori Mas Gran I This conjure spell cost 45 Soul Points and conjures 2 Extreme Rock Runes. (Can be discussed. May be a Rebirth requirement how it works). Further Information ; These runes are insanely good in PVP-situations thanks to the critical chance. Tip is to spamm them 5 times on the target for maximum effect before using other attack spells. 'Spin Elite Knight (Rebirth 100)' This is the second Promotion. 'Supreme Hell' (Supreme deathdrive) *Cast Spell Name:'Supreme Death Drive '*Mana Cost. 100 Mana *How to obtain; 'Complete the Spin Promotion. '*Further Information ; Really good for leveling but got a setback thanks to it's small area. 'Epic Elite Knight (Rebirth 200)' This is the third Promotion. 'Knight Blast' (Exori Mas Gran) *Cast Spell Name: Exori Mas Gran *Mana Cost. 100 Mana *How to obtain; 'Complete the Epic Promotion Quest. '*Further Information ; ' Really good for leveling thanks to hits damage and wide area. 'Nova Elite Knight (Rebirth 400) This is the fourth Promotion. 'Nova Rock' (Nova Death Rock) *Cast Spell Name: 'Nova Death Rock '*Mana Cost. 100 Mana *How to obtain; 'Complete the Nova Promotion Quest. '*Further Information ; Huge area spell with a high damage. Considered as one of the spell spell to level with. (Unless it's a single target leveling area). 'Hellborn Elite Knight (Rebirth 750)' This is the fifth and last Promotion. "Nova Rock" (Exevo Gran Strike) *Cast Spell Name: 'Exevo Gran Strike '*Mana Cost. 100 *How to obtain; 'Complete the Hellborn Promotion Quest. '*Further Information ; Currently the best aoe spell. If you manage to hit with it. Can sometimes be hard thanks to its hitting area. 'Rebirth 1000' 'Final Exori '(Hellborn Exori) ' *Cast Spell Name:' Hellborn Exori *Mana Cost. 35% Mana *How to obtain; Get all Promotions and reach Rebirth 1000. *Further Information ; ' The drawback is the long cooldown and high amount of mana cost. Should be used as an execution spell in most situations. Not recommended while leveling. 'Challenge Spell Quest. (Rebirth 1000) Obtainable from Challenge Quest. (Insert Link and edit). 'Knight Elements' (Exori Hur Gran Mas) '' *Cast Spell Name: ''Exori Hur Gran Mas *Cost.'' ''30% HP and 60% Mana *How 'to obtain; Final reward from Challenge Quest. *Further Information ; This spell deals damage depending on how much HP you have. A higher rebirth knight will deal more damage. You can also boost this spell by increasing your HP. Example by using Elven Broch and Ultra Rich Helmet. Just make sure you keep an eye on your HP & Mana so you don't kill yourself. 'Exeta Taunt (Rebirth 200 / 800)' 'Taunt '(Exeta Taunt) '*Cast Spell Name: '''Exeta Taunt '*Cost: '30 Mana with a 1 minute cooldown. '*How to obtain; 'You need to deliver 2000 Crystal Tokens, 100 Gold Bars and 1 Bag of Oriental Spices to NPC in Crystal Base. ''Read more at ~~ '*Further Information ; ' This spell is a 8 square spell. If you manage to hit a player, you force him to attack you. He cannot stop attack you unless he press the ESCAPE button or you/him move into a protection zone, walk up a stair or if you simply kill one-another. You can obtain this spell at rebirth 200 if you purchase the Bag of Oriental Spices from another player. Else you need Rebirth 800 to collect it yourself at Fungus. You can read more on TO optain it at the link above.